User blog:Aquabreeze2967/Animal Hunger Games
Made with the Brantsteele Hunger Games generator The Reaping District 1- Russ & Spot District 2- Iceclaw & Lily District 3- Slash & Fang District 4- Fuzzy & Bella District 5- Mist & Rock District 6- Loki & Venus District 7- Heather & Jade District 8- Cluny & Red District 9- Basil & Victory District 10- Blade & Riptide District 11- Storm & Cami District 12- Crystal & Winter The Bloodbath As the tributes stand on their podiums, the horn sounds. Mist runs away from the Cornucopia. Spot finds a bow, some arrows, and a quiver. Russ snatches a pair of sais. Fuzzy runs away from the Cornucopia. Cluny finds a canteen full of water. Lily runs away from the Cornucopia. Storm runs away from the Cornucopia. Winter grabs a backpack and retreats. Bella runs away from the Cornucopia. Basil scares Cami away from the cornucopia. Crystal runs away from the Cornucopia. Red and Venus fight Rock and Fang. Rock and Fang survive. Slash runs away from the Cornucopia. Iceclaw runs into the cornucopia and hides. Blade stays at the cornucopia for resources. Heather retrieves a trident from inside the cornucopia. Loki runs away with a lighter and some rope. Riptide finds a bag full of explosives. Jade runs away from the Cornucopia. Victory runs away from the Cornucopia. Day 1 Cami makes a slingshot. Winter travels to higher ground. Victory, Crystal, Rock, and Blade form a suicide pact, killing themselves. Lily, Russ, and Loki hunt for other tributes. Heather, Cluny, Spot, Jade, and Bella hunt for other tributes. Riptide fishes. Basil discovers a river. Slash travels to higher ground. Fuzzy collects fruit from a tree. Fang poisons Iceclaw's drink, but mistakes it for his own and dies. Mist questions her sanity. Storm collects fruit from a tree. Night 1 Storm cooks his food before putting his fire out. Riptide and Jade huddle for warmth. Spot loses sight of where she is. Lily passes out from exhaustion. Loki quietly hums. Basil convinces Fuzzy to snuggle with her. Russ goes to sleep. Slash convinces Mist to snuggle with her. Heather, Winter, and Cluny successfully ambush and kill Cami, Bella, and Iceclaw. Day 2 Basil collects fruit from a tree. Riptide searches for firewood. Lily fishes. Fuzzy searches for firewood. Slash kills Loki as he tries to run. Jade and Winter split up to search for resources. Russ, Cluny, and Storm track down and kill Heather. Mist stabs Spot in the back with a trident. Night 2 Mist, Storm, and Winter cheerfully sing songs together. Lily, Jade, Fuzzy, and Slash tell each other ghost stories to lighten the mood. Basil climbs a tree to rest. Cluny tries to treat his infection. Riptide kills Russ with a sickle. Day 3 Cluny receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor. Jade practices his archery. Storm diverts Fuzzy's attention and runs away. Basil begs for Lily to kill her. She refuses, keeping Basil alive. Winter tends to Riptide's wounds. Mist receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor. Slash bleeds out due to untreated injuries. Night 3 Cluny spears Riptide in the abdomen. Jade cries himself to sleep. Lily cooks her food before putting her fire out. Basil sets up camp for the night. Mist attempts to climb a tree, but falls on Storm, killing them both. Winter is unable to start a fire and sleeps without warmth. Fuzzy quietly hums. The Feast The cornucopia is replenished with food, supplies, weapons, and memoirs from the tributes' families. Fuzzy decides not to go to The Feast. Jade sets an explosive off, killing Lily, Basil, and Cluny. Winter bleeds out due to untreated injuries. Day 4 Jade bashes Fuzzy's head in with a mace. The Winner The winner is Jade from District 7! The Placements Jade- Winner // District 7 // 4 kills Fuzzy- 2nd Place // District 4 Winter- 3rd Place // District 12 // 3 kills Cluny- 4th Place // District 8 // 5 kills Basil- 5th Place // District 9 Lily- 6th Place // District 2 Storm- 7th Place // District 11 // 1 kill Mist- 8th Place // District 5 // 1 kill Riptide- 9th Place // District 10 // 1 kill Slash- 10th Place // District 3 // 1 kill Russ- 11th Place // District 1 // 1 kill Spot- 12th Place // District 1 Heather- 13th Place // District 7 // 3 kills Loki- 14th Place // District 6 Iceclaw- 15th Place // District 2 Bella- 16th Place // District 4 Cami- 17th Place // District 11 Fang- 18th Place // District 3 // 2 kills Blade- 19th Place // District 10 Rock- 20th Place // District 5 // 2 kills Crystal- 21st Place // District 12 Victory- 22nd Place // District 9 Venus- 23rd Place // District 6 Red- 24th Place // District 8 District Placements 1. District 7 2. District 4 3. District 12 4. District 8 5. District 9 6. District 2 7. District 11 8. District 5 9. District 10 10. District 3 11. District 1 12. District 6 Kills 5: Cluny 4: Doom 3: Winter 3: Lightning 2: Fang 2: Rock 1: Riptide 1: Slash 1: Mist 1: Storm 1: Russ Category:Blog posts